Love at First Sight
by mionemalfoy123
Summary: •They say that true love is never forgotten...because magic never lets them forget. When two roses entwine, not even 3000 years is enough to separate them. So, obviously, the Gryffindor - Slytherin rivalry should be easy enough for ancient magic to overcome...right?• Post war, eighth year.


**AN: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot. This story's Beta is Leah (persephonejackson123). Please do stop by her page and read her amazing stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: True Love**

Legend says that long ago there lived in Egypt a great king called Ramses II. He was married to a beautiful lady called Nefertari. But Ramses II was unhappy; he wanted a woman who could understand him. Nefertari and his other wives were all the same. They only cared about their hair, clothes and jewellery. He was frustrated.

One day he called a meeting of all the kings of the other neighbouring lands. After the meeting he had gone for a walk in the gardens when he saw a very pretty woman. When she came in the sunlight her skin shone like pearls. She had red hair. He asked a maid who the woman was. The maid replied that the woman was princess Mersenkh, sister of King Nubervin. King Nubervin and King Ramses II were not on very good terms or to be blunt, they had always been enemies.

But the king was curious about her as he had heard a lot about her intelligence. He went to her and lightly tapped her shoulder, when she turned he saw her beauty in its full glory. She was wearing a blue dress that was floor length and her red hair was braided. The minute they looked at each other's eyes they felt the sparks fly between them.

When he told her who he was, Mersankh surprised him by talking to him and having a simple conversation with him. Soon he realized that he could trust her. He then told her all his problems and to his surprise she understood him and tried to help him solve his problems. Slowly they both started spending more time and they both realized that they had fallen in love with each other.

He started spending lot of time with her but soon it was time for her to leave. Both Ramses II and Meresenkh did not want to leave each other but they knew that they had to uphold their family name.

The day Mersenkh was about to leave, they met each other for the last time in the garden where they had met for the first time. Ramses II had got a white rose for Mersenkh.

When he met her he put the rose in her hair.

He said, "I had thought about getting you a red rose but then it would not be visible. So I decided to get a white rose for you."

Mersenkh said, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Ramses replied, "Not as beautiful as you."

Mersenkh blushed. "I have to go now. My brother will be waiting for me."

"I know but why can't you just leave them. You know I love you a lot. I will run away and hide with you. I am willing to lay my kingdom and life for you…"

At that minute Mersenkh covered his mouth and said, "I know your love for me, but we have to uphold our family name. I love you a lot but the gods have something else in store for us in this life, but don't worry if our love is true nothing can keep us apart."

"But if it is wrong then why does it feel so right?"

"I told you that's because somethings are not meant for this life. Farewell King Ramses II. I hope you have good health and you stay happy forever."

As she walked away she felt Ramses grab her hand and pull her towards himself. "Don't go" he whispered.

Mersenkh started crying and said, "It is already very difficult for me to go, please don't make it more difficult. For our love's sake, let me go."

Ramses said, "Promise me that you will never forget our love."

"I promise"

"Then keep this gift as a reminder of our love." It was a beautiful set of pearls.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"You know I gave you this because the first time I saw you, you reminded me of pearls. I am usually not this sweet and caring but you bring out my more human side. Usually people are very scared of me. I hardly give my friends a greeting on their birthday but I said good evening back to a servant after our meeting when he greeted me. You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless. You are absolutely ruining my image."

Mersenkh laughed. "If you feel I am ruining your image then you should stop talking to me."

"But then how will I be able to live without meeting my little lioness."

Lioness was a nickname that Ramses had kept for her as she could put up a real fight. Nubervin had got her to one of the meeting where all the kings were discussing about the water distribution of the Nile. There she had convinced all the kings about her points and when his friend, King Serphant, tried to counter her. She put up a big fight and got all the kings to back her up."

Suddenly a maid came hurrying towards them and said, "I beg my forgiveness for disturbing you King Ramses II and Princess Mersankh but King Nubervin is looking for the Princess. It is time for them to go."

"Go tell him that I'm coming in a few minutes." said Mersankh.

The maid hurried away.

Mersenkh straightened her skirt. "I have to go."

"Wait" said King Ramses II.

He bent down and kissed her and then they parted never to meet each other again in this life.

So Ramses II lived his life in misery with his wives, his thoughts always filled with the picture of a beautiful princess, who could never be his. Princess Mersankh then married, King Hulin, her brother's best friend but she never took of her pearl necklace.

But neither of them knew that their fate had been sealed by the kiss forever. That one day they would be born again and that then even the gods will not be able to keep them apart.

Years passed and we are brought to the time when Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort. People everywhere are rejoicing and celebrating. But one girl called Hermione was celebrating for a different reason.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please, please review if you want me to continue the story, it only takes a few seconds! **


End file.
